None.
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water valves known as sillcocks, and more particular, to a service sleeve coupled with a frost proof sillcock for preventing resulting water damage to a wall of a structure should the sillcock rupture or crack.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Water faucet assemblies are traditionally installed within building structures, such as to deliver water outside of the structure. A conventional sillcock includes a pipe structure that extends through the structure wall. The pipe structure includes a body portion having a water faucet or spout, which is positioned at an outside wall surface, and an inner portion that is positioned at an inner surface of the wall and is connected to the structure""s water supply. The sillcock also includes a valve operated by a handle. When the valve is turned to an on position, the valve is unseated and water is allowed to flow through the water spout. Conversely, when the valve is seated in the off position, the flow of water is prevented.
Traditionally, in freezing temperatures, a sillcock having its valve disposed outside the structure has a tendency to rupture or crack as water retained by the valve expands in response to freezing conditions. As a result, frost proof sillcocks are available in which the valve is disposed inside the structure so it will stay warm, while maintaining the handle and spout outside the structure. The valve being disposed within the interior of the structure, is not exposed to freezing temperatures and therefor less likely to rupture or break. However, frost proof sillcocks will still rupture when for example, a hose is connected to the sillcock thereby preventing the sillcock from fully draining when the valve is turned to the off position. As a result, water held in the sillcock will freeze and expand in cold weather causing the sillcock to rupture and crack. Subsequent use of the sillcock after thawing will result in water flowing through said cracks causing water damage to the interior structure.
A variety of sillcocks having freeze resistant characteristics have been proposed heretofore. Protective devices have been developed with the objective of directing leaking water from the cracked sillcock to outside the structure, rather than causing damage to the interior of the structure. These protective devices that are made to retrofit an existing structure have proven to be difficult to install with conventional sillcocks, since installation generally requires the finished wall or ceiling to be cut or damaged in order to access the pipe structure connected to the sillcock.
Also, existing protective devices are developed for particular brands, size or length of sillcocks. Traditionally, frost proof sillcocks are manufactured in a variety of fixed lengths. However, these fixed lengths vary slightly from manufacturer to manufacturer. The length of the sillcock assembly is determined by the width of the wall surface in which the sillcock is to be installed. As may be appreciated, an installer may be faced with installation in a number of different structures, each having different wall thickness. The prior art protective devices are not capable of adapting to various brands of sillcocks or varying lengths.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention relates generally to a service sleeve coupled with a frost proof sillcock for preventing damage to a wall of a structure caused by a ruptured sillcock. Specifically, the present invention is designed to direct leaking water from the ruptured sillcock to outside the structure.
The frost proof sillcock service sleeve of the present invention coupled with a conventional frost proof sillcock, which sillcock generally includes a body portion proximate the outside surface of the wall of a structure, an inner portion proximate the inside surface of the wall, a water spout and a valve handle. Said sillcock secured against the outside wall with a flange or collar.
The service sleeve of the present invention includes an elongated cylindrical housing having an outermost end, an inner end, and an outer surface defining an inner chamber, said inner chamber for receiving the inner portion of the sillcock, a stem portion of the present invention, and for receiving an area of a water pipe that extends radially from the stem. Attached to the outermost end of the housing is said flange or collar that extends radially from the outermost end. Said collar includes at least two screw holes to receive screws for securing to the outside of the wall of the structure. The collar further including a central opening for receiving the outer surface of the outermost end of the housing.
The stem portion defined by a male portion and a female portion. The male and female portions have bores therethrough. The female portion having an inlet end coupled to the water pipe, and an opening opposite the inlet end, said opening for access to the bore of the female portion. The male portion having an outlet end for connected to the inner portion of the sillcock, and an opening opposite the outlet end, said opening for access to the bore of the male portion. The male portion further including an extension portion, said extension portion having two circular grooves formed the width of the extension portion to receive sealing rings, such as O-rings. The extension portion of the male portion configured to slide in and out the bore through the opening of the female portion.
The frost proof sillcock service sleeve further includes a cap having an inner surface, a first end having a diameter to receive the outer surface of the housing, and a second end having a diameter sized to slidingly receive the water pipe. As such, the housing is snugly received in the first end of the cap, and the cap is slidingly positioned along the outer surface of the water pipe.
In the event water held in the stem of the sillcock freezes and expands in response to freezing temperatures, causing the sillcock to rupture and crack, subsequent use of the sillcock once the frozen water in the sillcock is allowed to thaw, will result in water flowing through said cracks in the sillcock causing water damage to the interior structure. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, the frost proof sillcock service sleeve will prevent damage to the interior structure caused by a ruptured sillcock. Water leaking from the cracked sillcock will remain within the inner chamber of the housing and drain through the collar, and outside the structure.